1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed primarily to a mulch, and more particularly to a mulch composition intended for use in association with the germination of seeds, such as, for example, flowers and grass.
2. Background Art
Planting grass seed for a lawn or flower seed for a flower bed along a patch of land is common during warmer weather. Among other problems that are encountered, it is difficult to maintain proper hydration so that the seeds germinate. In addition, it is also desirable to provide an aesthetic appearance to the area prior to germination of the seeds.
Indeed, various solutions have been proposed to solve these problems. For example, certain solutions have applied a shredded paperboard or wood based mulch product either with the seeds or after the seeds have been applied. In certain forms, the mulch comprises a xe2x80x9cfluffxe2x80x9d product that is hydrated and then applied by hydroseed applicators. In other forms, the mulch comprises a pelleted product that is applied either by hand or by a spreader, much like granules of fertilizer. These products have the ability to absorb relative large quantities of water, to, in turn, maintain proper hydration for the seeds, dissipate the energy of rain drops, and protect the seedling.
To improve appearance, these products include a dye which may be green (to simulate grass) or pink (to simulate flowers). As the mulch product is generally biodegradable, it is envisioned that, as the seeds germinate, the mulch will degrade into the underlying soil.
While these products have been helpful, certain problems continue to exist. In particular, among other problems, commonly used mulches rob the ground of nutrients necessary to the healthy development of the seeds. Additionally, it has been difficult to provide a mulch which suitably covers the seed and degrades at a desired rate, i.e. not too fast, nor too slow. Lastly, commonly used pellet mulches do not adequately absorb water, thus requiring more frequent and heavier watering to ensure proper hydration of the seed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a mulch product which minimizes the quantity of nutrients which are absorbed from the surroundings.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a mulch product which includes enhanced degradation characteristics relative to the germination of seeds.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mulch which enhances the germination of seeds.
These and other objectives will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.
The invention comprises a mulch for use in association with the germination of seed. The mulch comprises paper particles and corn particles, wherein the paper and corn particles are intimately mixed into a substantially uniform mulch.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the mulch includes a tackifier/binder. Preferably, the tackifier/binder comprises one of, for example, swellable guar gum, plantego gum, vegetable gums, starch or synthetic water polymers. In such an embodiment, the tackifier/binder content is between 0 and 3% by weight.
In another preferred embodiment, the mulch further comprises a surfactant. Preferably, the surfactant is one of the following: non-ionic, cationic, or anionic surfactants. In any such embodiment, the surfactant content is between 0 and 0.5% by weight.
In one embodiment, the paper comprises a shredded paper. In one such embodiment, the paper comprises one of the group consisting of: paperboard, cardboard, newspaper and recycled paper. Preferably, the paper content ranges between 30 and 95% by weight.
In one preferred embodiment, the corn particles comprises at least one of corn stalks and corn husks. In another preferred embodiment, the mulch includes a dye. Preferably, the dye consists of one of the following colors: pink, green, blue-green, red, purple, yellow and combinations of the foregoing.
In another aspect of the invention, the mulch product comprises a pelleted material which includes a mixture of paper particles and corn particles. Generally, the pellets comprise 15 to 98% by weight paper particles. In another embodiment of the invention, the pellets generally comprise 2 to 85% by weight corn particles.
In a preferred embodiment, the pellets generally include a length of about xe2x85x9 to 1 inches. The pellets are typically crumbled to provide a flowable material which provides a better coverage rate and water absorption rate. Further, the pellets generally include a circular cross-sectional configuration.
In another embodiment of the invention, the pellets further comprise a tackifier/binder. The tackifier preferably comprises about 0 to 3% by weight of the mulch. Additionally, the mulch may include a surfactant. In one such embodiment, the surfactant comprises about 0 to 0.5% by weight of the mulch.
The invention likewise comprises a method of manufacturing a mulch. The method comprises the steps of: providing paper particles, providing corn particles; and mixing the paper and corn mulch particles into a mulch.
In one preferred embodiment, the method further comprises the step of pelletizing the mixed paper particles and corn particles.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the method includes the step of mixing a tackifier with at least one of the paper particles and the corn particles.
Preferably, the method further comprises the step of mixing a surfactant with at least one of the paper particles and the corn particles.